


女警探與作家的冒險

by amamitouko



Series: 女警探與作家的冒險 [1]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 一夜情, 色情情節
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 漢克為簽名會到了倫敦。史黛拉剛好遊蕩在酒吧而他入了她的眼。





	女警探與作家的冒險

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of The Lady Detective and The Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833427) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



史黛拉吉布森已經在飯店的酒吧裡稍稍勘查一個小時了。當他走進來時，她幾乎要喝完她第二杯紅酒並打算放棄今晚的希望。他顯然是個美國人。從他移動的方式、他的穿著明顯可知。他對自己充滿自信的樣子，但那也是另一種隨意且跩的好聽一點的說法。他的樣子很好看而他或許也知道這一點，這給他做自己的自由還有拿翹的本錢。他的髮色深暗髮型凌亂而且帶著鬍渣，但暗青的鬍渣陰影使他更添吸引人之處。

他黑色T恤外頭套著一件皮夾克，黑色太陽眼鏡別在領口，低腰牛仔褲掛在他精瘦的臀上。他喜歡名牌，他喜歡看起來帥氣，但他也喜歡穿的舒適。那皮夾克看起來質料很好很昂貴。如果讓她猜，她會說他有相當的財力，但他賺錢的方式相當任性隨意。

他跟酒保要了一杯蘇格蘭威士忌並帶著酒到酒吧一角的空桌那去。他癱坐在懶骨頭椅裡，邊隨意的啜著酒邊掃視整個酒吧。他看起沒有不耐煩，沒有像是在等著另一場派對的到來那樣焦急的盯著入口處。他只是從容的看著整個酒吧內。她沒有先等著讓他注意到她。她拿起她的酒杯從高腳椅溜下漫步到他的桌子那裡。

"你一個人嗎？"她問。放肆地把她的酒杯放到桃花心木的小桌子上以便脫掉她的西裝。

"取決於是誰提出這個問題，"他回答，歪著頭向上看。她料的沒錯。美國人。

"是我。"她把西裝外套掛在空椅子的椅背並坐下。當她調整她玫瑰色絲質上衣的袖口時她沒有看向他，直到她拿起她的飲料往椅子內坐時才與他目光相接。

"常常來？"他問。

"很少。"

"我猜今天是我的幸運日。"

"或許吧，"她毫不婉轉地說，慢慢地啜著她的酒。

"我叫漢克，"他說，從他的飲料中搖出一顆冰塊含進口中滾到臉頰的一側。她沒有回答而是看著他皺著唇把冰塊滾至齒間吸著冰塊。"而你是？"在漫長的沉默後他提示問到。

"史黛拉。"

他對著酒杯笑了出來。"史黛拉拉拉拉拉，"他佯裝苦惱地低聲吼出。她繼續保持目光無波而他咽下酒水把他的杯子放到桌上。"田納西威廉斯[Tennessee Williams，美國二十世紀重要的劇作家，其代表作慾望街車(A Streetcar Named Desire)裡女主角的妹妹就叫史黛拉]，"他說。

"是。我很熟悉。"

"你是做什麼的，史黛拉？"

"我是刑事警司。"

"去知道其他的人不知道的事是你的工作嗎？"

她對之印象深刻的揚眉。"就我遇到的男人能這麼輕易的引用夏洛克福爾摩斯的頻率還沒有那麼高。尤其還是個美國人。"

"我是個作家。"

"到倫敦尋求靈感？"

"我最新一本小說上了英國最佳讀物排行榜第一名。我的經紀人認為我理應越洋過來辦些簽名會。"

"你理應來嗎？"

"直到現在以前不覺得。"他直視她的目光。在她的凝視下，大部分的男人會撇開目光，因為太犀利了。漢克似乎泰若自如，從他揚起的嘴角來看，或許他甚至有點被逗樂。他有著迷人的優雅，這是他獲得他想要的事物的仰仗。他大概以為他是不可抗拒的。

"我對吹捧奉承不感興趣，"她說。

"那你對什麼感興趣呢？"

她又喝了一口酒，這有效的清空了酒杯。

"我能再給你買一杯嗎？"他問。

"我不認為有必要。"她伸手順過她的金髮把髮撥至肩後。

她已經決定要跟這個男人睡了，不需要拖延這個必然和延長這個調笑。她相信漢克跟她一樣願意，她伸手進西裝口袋掏出備份房卡並把它滑過桌面。

"908，"她說，站起身穿上西裝外套。"喝完你的酒。"

他對她舉了舉酒杯並收下她的房卡。在她離開酒廊時她可以感覺到他的目光繫在她身上，但她沒有往回看。幸運的是，一台電梯已經等在那裡而她走進去直上九樓。

她的房間裡，在她掛起外套踢掉高跟鞋前她確保所有私人物品都已在視線之外。她考慮過穿著高跟鞋-漢克很高-但反正躺下時都沒差。她熄掉房裡大部分的燈，只留一盞放在角落的檯燈提供足夠舒適的光亮。這是她漫長的一週的結尾，纏在一場把多名優秀員警送進監獄和其他高級官員辭職的內部事務調查後。她需要紓解壓力。

當她在浴室洗手的時候她聽見他進房。他沒有敲門，那也是她所讚許的。當她倚在門框上用毛巾擦乾手看著他自信地穿過房間而來，經過她身邊走向窗邊那道牆。

"好景緻，"他說。

"我沒有去注意。"

"過來這裡。"他扭過頭伸出一隻手。

她壓抑住不耐煩的嘆息把擦手巾扔在梳妝台上。她不需要來自他那一部分的任何序曲，但不知怎的決定放縱他一會。然而，她照著他的話做走去，卻忽略他伸出的手反而是站在他身邊望過海德公園看向閃耀的天際線。倫敦眼在遠處閃爍。

"美極了，"他說。

她看了他一眼，但他沒有看向窗外，他在看她。她站到他面前把她的手滑進他的外套內，把外套拉過他的肩。他搖晃手臂擺脫外套並在她踮起腳尖展身親吻他的脖子時把外套扔到附近的一張椅子上。他把雙手擺到她的腰際把她拉靠近，但她扭甩開，沒有任何讓他掌控的意圖。

她一掌貼放在他胸膛，她把他向後往床上推。當他的膝後撞上床沿，他重重的坐下，再次伸手抓握她的腰把她拉進他的雙腿之間。她抓著他的手腕掰開他，但他已經把手滑下她的臀部來到她的大腿後側。她放鬆抓握讓他碰觸她，當他抬頭看她時低頭看他。

她稍微低頭舔了一下他的唇。他追逐著她的粉舌到她嘴裡而她俯進他的吻裡。他嚐起來就像是她離開時他喝的那杯蘇格蘭威士忌，仍然味道鮮明的在他舌間。在他的手摸到她鉛筆裙緣時撓癢著她的後膝。

他的唇從她的唇上退開，他轉下頭捧著她一邊的後膝另一手滑進她的腿間。她看著他的手消失在她裙下直到他輕捏擠她的大腿她抬起他的下巴。

她的眼皮下垂，但她維持雙眼睜開得足夠在她舔著他的唇時看見他的面容。他再次輕擠她的腿試著再攀高一點，但他被她緊窄的裙子給卡住。她以牙齒銜住他飽滿的下唇並用力一咬，讓他知道她才是主控。他輕哼一聲把頭往後拉。

"你不會傷害我吧，夏洛克？"他問。

他沒有回答，反而選擇用她的指甲刮過他的身側拉起他的T恤。他不情願地把手從她腿上拿開挪開他的手讓她可以脫掉裙子讓之委地。她把手放在他赤裸的肩上把他推躺到床上，但他已經把她的上衣拉出裙頭而她停下來看著他靈巧地由下往上解開她上衣的釦子。

當他一解開她的上衣，他便把手伸了進去，手指游移到她的後背。貼著她裸露肌膚上他的手很暖令她顫抖。這讓她拋棄了一下她在玩的小遊戲，當他張嘴覆上她的胸，用牙齒隔著緞面及蕾絲擦咬著她的乳尖，她緩慢回應他。她詫異的揪住他的髮把他的頭從身上扒開，他抬頭望向她臉上掛像柴郡貓似的咧嘴微笑。

"我對前戲不感興趣，"她說，俯身向前伸手要脫他的牛仔褲，但他抓住她的雙手緊緊握住。她感覺到一把怒火燃起她緊繃了起來，但他放鬆他的掌握用拇指撫著她的手背，向上凝視她。

"你為何如此急切？"他問。

"我不是帶你來這裡聊天的。"

"不要奉承，不要前戲、不要聊天。還有什麼是我該知道的規矩，夏洛克？"

她的眼微惱的瞇了起來她再次伸手要脫他的牛仔褲，但再一次，他抓住她的手並堅定地握住。她瞪著他，透過眼神發送著警告，表示她受過良好的訓練，她可以毫不猶豫地揍得他滿地找牙。

"你要我就閉上我的嘴然後上你，"他說。"我知道我為何在這，我知道你想要什麼。我們會到那的。你看起來像是經歷了不好過的一週，夏洛克，而我什麼也無能為力。我只是想要花一點時間欣賞我眼前這個美麗的女人。這有那麼糟嗎？"

他礫石般的音調輾過她，只增加了她內在深處的疼痛。為什麼他不能就只是接受一場快速的性愛，她不明白，可這個時刻她沒有意志力要求他離開。她身體渴望著他的身體而因為他想要多花一點時間就讓她把這一切叫停是絕對不可能的。她強迫自己放鬆一點並搖晃她的手擺脫他的掌握，她伸手到身後拉下她裙子的拉鍊。裙子委地落在腳邊，她把裙子踢開才又站回他的腿間。

當他的嘴重回她胸脯時，他用雙手扶著她的臀。這一次，在他的舌舔吻著她蕾絲胸罩下緣圈繞她的乳尖時，她的胸口熱燙泛紅。她轉著頭拱背，將胸脯更加挺向他的唇。

他的雙手向後捧住她的臀瓣拇指摩娑著從腰臀橫過她尾椎骨凹陷處下的細蕾絲帶。這讓她的雙膝感到些許虛軟，她向前稍微移動，扶著他的肩跨坐到他的大腿上。當她坐下，他抬頭問上她，手也上移揉捏著方才忽略冷落的胸房。

如果說她允許讓他碰觸她，那她認為她也獲得碰觸他的許可。她的手從他肩上下滑經過胸肌來到他的稜角分明的腹肌。然後滑過身側再到了後背。他是個身材健美的男人。游泳選手的體格。身體靈活。胸肩有定義中的結實肌肉。他的腹肌緊致而精實。

一分心，她在他把她從身上推開站起時忘卻防衛，讓他一把將她抱起帶著她轉身把她放倒在床上。他用膝肘支撐伏在她身上，她以肘撐起自己往後挪移試圖掙脫他。

“放鬆，夏洛克，”他說，一手輕輕放在她的腹部上。他用拇指以輕柔碰觸沿著她的肚臍描繪然後撫過她的腹部往後抱住她的臀。他捧著她的臀把她往下拉回幾吋而她屈起膝頂在他的大腿上阻止他更進一步把她拖下去。

他扔然伏在她身上，雙手壓在床上靠進她的肘邊。她仰起下巴而他低下頭吻上她的唇，給她一個輕柔纏綿的吻，直到她躺回他的身下並用雙手捧著他的頭，在他伏下身子把臀與全身重量更壓上她時她加深了這個吻。

她可以隔著他的牛仔褲感覺到他的硬挺粗長，並在他臀部幾下逗弄的挺動下，她輕吟出聲。天性如此，她在性愛中不是很會出聲的那種，她比較喜歡把歡愉保留給自己。鮮少有激情足夠滅頂得讓她哭喊出聲，但現在這份預期卻讓她呻吟。

她的雙唇紅腫，當他的唇推開往下親吻她的身子時她全身火熱而悸動。他抱著她的大腿退後然後他跪到了地上然後把她拉向他，他勾住她的大腿掛到他的肩上她的小腿滑靠在他背上。

當他用鼻尖蹭著她的恥骨。就在那片保持不讓她完全暴露在他面前的蕾絲上緣，她閉上眼咬著唇。他舔著她的大腿胯邊摺痕，以舌勾開她的褲底探如她的皺褶間。他欣喜的呢喃與回聲更喚起她的慾望。

她很高興他沒有停下來問她是否覺得舒服、她喜不喜歡、她需不需要其他什麼的。他不是試探性或帶有侵略性的。他有技巧且不吝於使用。他先用他的嘴挑起她的情欲，接著再使用他兩隻又長又有技巧的手指。

她的手指穿進他柔軟的髮，鼓勵地刮撓著他的頭皮。她有如緊繃的弦，準備著隨時釋放。當他退離開她時她抗議地呻吟，他只是要將她的內褲脫下而她只想要把胯下壓到他臉上讓他知道他讓她損失什麼。

他的舌道歉似的旋繞在她體內而拇指揉按著外頭。當她終於打破高潮時她驟然粗喘臀微微抽拱。她的腳趾蜷曲揪著羽絨被。她相當如字面所說般愛如潮水，而漢克似乎決心將之點滴收納。他的嘴依然在她身上，但舌不再探索鑽探，只是徘徊不去，長長地舔拭她的皺褶與啜飲她的潤潮。

當她停止顫抖時，他側著頭把臉頰貼在她的大腿上抬頭望向她。他一副厚顏無恥自我感覺良好的模樣，而她被伺候得暢快淋漓到不受他這個表情干擾。

她坐起身而他在她解開上衣袖口以脫去上衣時親吻她的腰臀與大腿。她花了一些時間解衣服，而她得同時忽略他在她解衣服時他的嘴順著她的腹部向著胸部而來。她捉著他的後腦勺抓著他的髮把他的頭拉開。他或許技巧高超，他或許喜歡慢慢來，但她想要的是她帶他來這的目的。

他笑著跪坐回去然後站起身解開牛仔褲。她把上衣丟向一邊並解開胸罩的同時，他跨出解開墜地的褲子。他灰色四角褲的前方完全膨起她可以看到他的硬挺頂在單薄棉布上的輪廓。

"你的胸部很漂亮，"他說。

"小夜桌最上層抽屜，"她往後一瞥回答到，完全忽略他的話。

她把枕頭丟下床，並在他打開抽屜裡保險套的盒子的同時把羽絨被往後推。她跪在床上往他的方向挪移將他的身子拉過來貼抵著她，溼熱的深吻他並把手滑進他的內褲裡。

他比一般人都來的大，但這不會是個問題。她可以容納這個粗度，但對於這個長度她得小心點處理。她可以感覺到他激動勃發，這取悅了她。他在她的掌裡火熱硬挺，她給了他幾下堅定的揉弄，雖然這顯然是不必不要的。

他的嘴從她身唇上拉離開並膩蹭她的頸子。"檢查完隱匿性武器了，女警探？"他在她耳邊低語。

她把手從他的內褲裡拿出並把他的內褲拉下他的臀部。他用牙齒打開鋁箔包裝，而她從床上走下來時從他手上捻起保險套。他坐下並仰躺在床上，看著她在他的昂揚上把保險套套上就位。

在她爬上他時他雙手身向她的臀，但這一次她把他的手釘在床上不讓他起來。她已經給他遠超過她身體願意給他的自由太多了。這個混蛋拒絕照她的規矩來，無論如何，當她放手引導他的粗長進到她體內時他的手在她一吋吋納進他時揉著她的髖骨。

她同時因充實與挫敗而嘆息。這份入侵既深且滿。她把手放在她的胸膛上，在她花了一會時間適應他後倚向他。她的指甲在他皮膚上掐下新月般的甲印。

她慢慢地挪動，抬起臀然後下沉，微微扭著找尋正確的角度。他的手揉著她的大腿前側和她的蹆，而她不得不佩服起他的耐心。他的汗水在他的眉上、喉間凹陷處與他胸前稀疏的毛髮上凝結，儘管與慾望的爭鬥是如此顯而易見但他沒有試圖加快她的步伐或向她挺刺。

暫停動作，她把雙手放在一起，第一次，靠進他的頭向他俯近。"我以為你想要上我，"她說。

"你自己做得這麼好，我不想要打斷你。"

"閉嘴，漢克。"

"就閉上嘴然後上你？"

"閉上嘴上我。"

他抬起頭吻上她並親吻出聲然後托起她的臀從她體內滑出。在他抬起她的蹆並從她身下挪開時她不贊同地咆哮出聲。他把她拉起跪著並在他跪在她身後時敦促著她向前，把他自己覆在她身後握住她的雙臂向前伸抓住靠前的床頭板。

他用膝蓋分開她的雙腿，在他揉著她的指結的同時沿著她的脊柱親吻。她轉頭回望一眼，他把她的髮撥至一旁吮吻她的頸後，就在她耳下一點點的地方。

"別放手，夏洛克，"他說，雙手滑至她的臂膀然後捧覆她的胸房。他輕柔的按摩著她的胸乳，只有一手稍微拿開好分開她的花縫滑進她體內。

她拱背緊抓著床頭，在他撞進她體內時穩住自己。他的大腿拍擊著她的大腿後側而他腿上粗硬的毛髮撓得她的肌膚顫抖。在他在指間柔弄她的乳尖時，她仰頭喘息著。她的心臟砰砰跳動她的皮膚因汗水而泛起雞皮疙瘩，但她卻覺得體內深處的疼痛沒有絲毫熄滅的跡象。

"用力點，"她喘著說。

他的手離開她的胸轉而覺住她的腰臀。他以足夠強到讓她像前傾的力道衝撞進她，她一手放開床頭板以穩住她自己。她的手臂已經用力到開始顫抖，而漢克伸手抱住她撫摸她。

"喔，幹，"她嬌喘著，她整個身子因釋放而顫慄不止，同時一陣熱流與潤潮湧過她。她嗚咽地抽了一口氣而他在她的雙手放開前抓住了她，在他跪坐在腳踝上時把她回胸前。她的頭後仰靠倒在他肩上。

他的雙臂橫過她的身子，他持續向上挺刺入她邊舔試著她頸邊的汗水。她握住他強壯的雙腿，感受到肌肉在她手下震顫。

"靠，我要到了，"他說。

她感覺到他的身子繃緊然後他一下、兩下、三下，一下比一下更用力猛撞進她直到他嘆息貼抵著她放鬆。她可以感受到抵在她背上他心臟裡的血液泊泊流動而他們倆身上的熱氣與汗水使得空氣變得潮濕。房間內充滿性愛的味道而她欣喜的將之吸納入肺。她已經很久沒有感到如此滿足過了。

漢克稍微托高她的臀到足夠滑出她體內，她因他的退出感到悵然若失。他靈活地從她身下退開而她側伸橫臥看著他走進浴室。他有一個非常漂亮結實的屁屁，她真後悔她沒有親自感受過它。

她翻躺回床上，閉上眼，聽著從浴室傳來的聲響。水流聲。馬桶沖水聲。更多的水流聲。他需要離開讓她可以清理自己並睡個覺。她需要在早上九點退房搭飛機前往威爾斯。

她沒有聽見他回到房間的聲音，但她感覺到他坐在她的身邊然後一條溫熱的毛巾貼到她腿上。她的眼微微睜開並用手肘撐起自己。他對她微笑而她盯向他。這份親密驚嚇到她。

"我明天要早起，"她說。

他再次微笑把床單拉起蓋在她身上。他在她的頰上親親印上一吻後站起身，從地上拾起他的內褲。他回重回浴室待他再度出現，他已經穿上四角褲而他繞著房間撿拾他的衣物並穿回去。他又一次坐到她身邊穿鞋子。

"我沒有能再次見到你的奢望，"他說，在他穿上第一隻鞋子他抬頭望向她。"但，若你有到洛杉磯，妳可以來看看我。"

她什麼話也沒說而他綁上第二隻鞋子然後站起身。他越過房間套上外套並站在窗前再一次欣賞這份景色一會。他把她的房卡從口袋掏出並對她展示一下後放在辦公桌上。

"晚安，漢克，"在他打開房門離去時她說。

"晚安，夏洛克。"

 

結束

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝作者願意讓我翻譯這個系列。在觀看The Fall後，我一直非常喜歡這個表面似是無情內心卻充滿悲憫的Stella Gibson。從電視劇裡看得出她會變成現在的模樣，背後必定有番不為人知的辛酸故事。每每看到堅強的Stella我的內心總是心疼，總想她如果有個懂她的人來守護、疼愛她那有多好。這系列故事滿足了我的願望，希望你也會喜歡。
> 
> ps.這是我第一次把翻譯作品公開，英文不好，翻譯純粹是練習與興趣，請大家不吝指教


End file.
